The Day I Fell in Love
by Lola McCarthy
Summary: Phineas has a flashback to the day he met Isabella, which also happens to be the day he fell in love with her. Will Phineas be able to admit his true feelings to the only one he's ever loved? And, more importantly, will she love him back? One-shot.


"Can I talk to you for a minute, Isabella?" I looked at Isabella, my best friend and the only one I've ever loved.

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked, distractedly. She was examining blueprints for an ultra high-tech rollercoaster that Ferb and I had designed earlier that day. It was a modification of the "Coolest Coaster Ever" we had built earlier before I met Isabella. I had called her over to help with the plans, and so far it was going well.

"Well, I need to tell you something," I replied. Isabella looked back up. I gazed into her big blue eyes and remembered the first day I met her.

It seemed almost like yesterday, when I thought about it….

* * *

><p>"No, Ferb, I think that's her, over there." I smiled inwardly, but I didn't let it show on my face. I pointed to a girl with long, jet black hair in a pink and white dress. She was wearing a pink bow on her head and was sitting at a table, eating strawberry ice cream, but she was sitting alone. I recognized her as the girl who just moved across the street.<p>

"Go say hi, then." Ferb nudged me and nodded his head.

"Ok," I said nervously. We started walking over towards the table she was sitting at. Just at that moment the girl turned her head around and smiled at me.

"Hi!" She said sweetly. She smiled. "Aren't you the boy who lives across the street?"

"Uh…yes. Yes I am." I stood there awkwardly.

"Let me introduce myself." She grinned again. "I'm Isabella."

"Hi, Isabella. My name is Phineas." Ferb and I sat down. Yes! She was nice! And pretty!

"You just moved to Danville, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, I used to live in Danville when I was two. Then I had to move to New York because of my dad's work. But I just moved back again last week." She cocked her head. "Have you always lived here?" She licked her ice cream.

"Yeah. Not as exciting as your life, but I love Danville." I nodded.

"I'm sure your life is exciting. What do you like to do for fun?" Isabella inquired.

"Well, me and my brother Ferb like to- oh! Gosh! Sorry, bro." I looked at my step-brother. "This is my brother, Ferb." Ferb waved his hand.

"Hey, Ferb!" Isabella giggled. She waved back.

"Yeah. Ferb and I build and invent things everyday. We also do crazy stuff. We built a rocket, fought a mummy, climbed the Eiffel Tower, discovered something that doesn't exist, and gave a monkey a shower. It's really been an eventful summer so far!" I smiled in pride at the accomplishments of me and my brother.

"Wow! You sound like you guys have fun!" Isabella said. Then she looked sad. "I never get to have that much fun." She looked at the table.

"I got it!" I snapped. "How would you like to help me and Ferb?" I asked, excited.

"You mean, help with your inventions?" Isabella replied.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Won't it Ferb?" I looked over at Ferb. He gave me a thumbs-up.

"Great!" I shouted. I stood up. "Why don't we go right now?"

"Right now?" Isabella was surprised, but I could tell she was happy. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>"The truth is, Isabella, I-" I started to say, but somehow I couldn't get the right words out.<p>

"Yeah?" She stared up innocently at me, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Um…" I absent-mindedly scratched my ear trying to come up with something to say before I confused myself. "I ran out of peanut butter earlier and I, uh… need some more."

"Oh, ok! I'll just get some from my house, then. I'll be right back," Isabella added. She smiled as she walked away.

Ferb walked up and stood beside me, with arms crossed. I glanced over at him. He was frowning, unlike his usual expression, although it wasn't much different.

"You said nothing," he stated. I just shrugged and sat under the tree in our backyard.

A moment later, I heard Isabella walking back into our yard and I closed my eyes. I couldn't figure out why I had hardly any trouble talking to Isabella the first day I met her. Or any other day, for that matter! I tried to tell her that I loved her before, but I always froze up when trying to say anything about it. I sighed heavily, annoyed.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" She whispered.

I opened my eyes and faced Isabella. She had one eyebrow raised, but was smiling. She held up a huge jar of peanut butter and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

I realized my peanut butter excuse hadn't fooled her. I mustered up a little bit of courage.

"See, Isabella, I've loved you since forever. I never got to tell you until now… well, I've never been able to…say it in the right words, because I've been so-" But I was cut off and enveloped in a big, warm hug from the only one I've ever loved.

And loved me back.


End file.
